Will You Love Me Now?
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Kai is in love with Rei, but Rei is straight. So Kai decides to have a sex change so he can be with Rei. Will he succeed? Will he keep his secret hidden? One sided Kai x Rei. FemaleKai x Rei.
1. That love I can't have

Welcome to my Yaoi thats not quite a yaoi fanfic, hope you enjoy

**Summary: **_Kai is in love with Rei, but Rei is straight. So Kai decides to have a sex change so he can be with Rei. Will he succeed? Will he keep his secret hidden? One sided Kai x Rei. FemaleKai x Rei._

**Disclaimer: **do not own Beyblade or its characters. Oh how I wish I did

* * *

><p>Kai's P.O.V.<p>

There he is, the one I love. Rei Kon, joking about with his friends, happy as Larry. I love him more than you can imagine, except there's a small problem.

He's not gay.

Well you could say that's a big problem. No one knows that I'm gay, except Tala. He was understanding with me. But back onto the main subject, Rei is straight. There's nothing I can do about it, and Hilary is getting rather close to him. I keep a brave smile on, but inside I'm caving in, falling apart at the seems. I wan't it to stop.

But it doesnt. It's like life is repeatedly kicking me in the balls, it wont stop till I'm ruined. There's no hope for me now, Rei will get with Hilary, and there is not a damn thing I can do about it.

Well there is this one thing I could.

I read in a newspaper a few days ago about this new chemical drink at the science facility downtown. It supposedly can make people have sex changes. I shrugged it off as utter crap at first, but seeming as Hilary is getting closer to Rei by the day, it seems like it's my only option. I know it sounds crazy and stupid, but it's my only chance. Unless I have mind powers, which I don't.

I've just finished writing my goodbye note to the guys, I'm going there tonight. I'm sneaking in to drink it. I had to think of a name for my new alter ego, I've settled on Layla. I really like that name, don't know why.

So, here I go. Wish me luck. Hold on Rei, Layla's on her way!

Normal P.O.V

Kai stood outside the scientist facility in the downtown section. He took a deep breath, and walked towards the door. Its was open, as there was scientists on the night shift.

"No problem" Smirked Kai "Most scientists on the night shift are slow to react and half mad. But to be on the safe side, I need a disguise"

He looked over at a scientist who was reading a magazine. Kai stealthly walked behind him and whacked him across the back of the head.

"Hn" Grunted Kai in disgust. "That was too easy"

He dragged the scientist into a broom closet and came out wearing his jacket. It was long enough to disguise his attire, he also wiped the shark like facepaint from his face.

"Now, thank god theres a map over there" Sighed Kai in relief.

He observed the map quickly and found the facility he was looking for was about five minutes away. He quickly walked his way towards the facility, luckily he was not spotted. He got to the door and found out it was locked.

"Fuck!" He cursed quietly, not wanting his cover to be blown, then a scientist came over to him.

"Well, my covers blown" He thought to himself.

"Hey there" Said the scientist.

"Hi"

"Guessing it's your first day on the job then eh? Just wanting to get a look around your work enviroment I see"

"Yeah, that's right. I aint on till morning, but I want to be familiar with my surroundings you see"

"No harm there, here, let me get the door for you. It locked from the inside" Said the scientist as he got out his key and unlocked the door.

"Thanks pal" Smiled Kai

"No worries" Said the scientist as Kai stepped inside and the scientist walked off, shutting the door behind him.

"That was too close" Said Kai, almost panicking. He walked over to the cupboard which held the drink.

"Well, here it goes" Said Kai. He swallowed and then gulped it down in one go.

The transformation began instantly. His arms and legs became slimmer and thinner, his purple trousers turned into a purple skirt. His t-shirt then turned into a long sleeved shirt, as his black jacket became a vest jacket. The last bit of the transformation was his hair (Keep in mind their is a mirror that Kai is looking into to see this) His black toned hair at the back became dark blue and grew longer until it stopped at his waist, his grey toned hair turned progressively darker. The spikes in his hair shortened slightly in length and his crimson red eyes became lighter.

"Whoa... This is so weir..." He fainted befor he could finish.

He (Or more correctly She) awoke hours later, he looked at the clock. He snuck in at eleven, he had just woken up at half seven in the morning.

"Hiya Rei, my names Layla. It's a pleasure to meet you" Said Kai in the mirror, practing his new voice. "Damn, I sound like Heather Hogan" He giggled in a girlish manner. He heared footsteps coming towards the facility, luckily he was on the ground floor. He quickly opened up the window and jumped out. He stood up and looked at his legs. "Guess I'm gonna need thigh length socks then" He said, knowing that boys were bound to stare.

He walked around the side and headed towards Tyson's house.

"Look out Rei" Kai smirked "Here comes Layla Hiwatari!"

* * *

><p>Coming up in chapter two: Rei and others find Kai's note, wonder were he's gone. And they meet Layla.<p> 


	2. Meet Layla

Hey folks. Heres chapter two for you, in time for the new year. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade or it's characters. So do one lawyers!

Also I'd like to say thanks to **Suzanne ** and **Kiray Himawari **for reviewing, this ones for you guys.

* * *

><p>"Dude what the hell?" Shouted Tyson up and down the house. He had been going ape-shit for about twenty minutes, and it got on Hilary's nerves.<p>

"Tyson, what the hell is it?" She asked, slapping him in the ear in thr process.

"Kai's gone! But this time he left a note and it sounds like absolute rubbish!" Panicked Tyson, too wrapped up in his madness that he did not even feel Hilary slap him.

"Let us see that" Hilary swiped the note from his hand, which in truth was about the size of a sheet of A4 paper.

Dear Tyson and others

Over the past couple of months, I have not felt like myself. A battle with my inner demons that I'm losing.  
>I'm leaving as of now, prehaps to go on a trip to Russia. Just need to clear my head you know? Don't you expect to see me back sometime soon though. It's also to take a break from beyblading too, I want to see the world too without the pressure of beating this guy, that girl etc etc. I hope you understand guys...<p>

"See, see!" Shouted Tyson, flapping around like an idiot. If a gust of wind swept through the house at that moment, he could claim to be the first flying human.

"Oh god, what's Tyson going on about now?" Asked Max, opening to the fridge to look for some butter.

"Dude, just read this" Said Tyson as he snatched the the note from Hilary and handed it to Max.

"Well, does not sound like Kai at all. But who am I to judge?" Said Max, handing Rei the note as he walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa, that's a suprise and not very Kai like" Said Rei, running a hand down the back of his neck. "Wait a sec, the page is folded in half, lets just straighten it out shall we?"

Rei straightened it out and his eyes shot open. "Everyone listen to this, it's and extra part of Kai's note..."

Though you will have one Hiwatari leave you, another is going to join you. She is my twin sister. Layla Hiwatari is her name, she's new in the city and I've told her she can stay at yours. If thats not problem with you Tyson. I'm sure it would make Hilary happy as she would have a girl to talk to. She's rather friendly, very observant and talks alot more than I do. I've also given her the custody of Dranzer, as I already said, I'm taking a break from beyblading for a while. I definately know that your gonna miss me, so I'll write to you guys. I'll keep you posted. Oh and one more thing, Layla will arrive at your house at ten O'clock. Just don't walk around in your boxers Tyson. It freaks her out a little bit

Expect another letter soon Kai Hiwatari

Everyone's eyes shot wide open and they all stared at the clock. It was one minute until ten! and Tyson was still in his boxers.

"Oh god, I best get dressed" Shouted Tyson as he ran towards his room, tripping over his own feet in the process.

Everyone else was already fully dressed, with the exception of Max, who was currently ironing his shirt. The seconds ticked by faster and faster until

Ding dong!

"I'll get the door" Said Rei as he had to sidestep Max, who was dancing to the radio whilst ironing. Not a very good combination.

Rei walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello there, you must be Rei. I'm Kai's sister Layla, a pleasure to meet you" She said smiling with an outstreched hand.

"You are correct" Smiled Rei as he shook her hand

"You must forgive me, I'm a little nervous" Said Layla, shuffling her left foot on the floor with her hands behind her back.

"It's okay, please do come in. We dont want you catching a cold now do we?" Said Rei standing aside to let her in.

"Thank you, it's rather kind of you to let me stay at such short notice" Smiled Layla as she walked inside.

"It's generally no bother to us at all really, but watch out for Tyson. He does border on annoying if you know what I'm saying" Rei chuckled

Layla giggled "I'll learn to put up with it, can't promise I wont hit him if he becomes too much of a burden"

"Oh please do" Laughed Rei "Anything to make him less annoying"

"I'll bear that in mind" Smiled Layla.

"So far, very well" Layla thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen with Rei

"Hello, you must be Layl... ARGH! that burned!" Shouted Max as he accidently dropped the iron on his hand. Layla forced herself not laugh, she only laughed on the inside.

"So wonderful to meet you!" Shout Hilary excitedly as she hugged Layla "Now I won't suffer alone"

"Nice to meet you too... your crushing me" Groaned Layla as she struggled to escape

"Oh, I'm sorry" Said Hilary letting go.

"Oh who am I kidding, spread the love that's what I say" Smiled Layla as she hugged Hilary back. Hilary could almost hear her back cracking in certain places. Rei looked over at Max, god knows what was going through that mind of his.

"Hey there dudette" Smiled Tyson as he walked into the kitchen.

"You must be Tyson, lovely to meet you too" Said Layla as she hugged him too. Tyson went red in the face, which made it even more embarrassing now that Rei, Hilary and Max stared him grinning.

"I like you already" Smiled Tyson. "Much more friendlier than Kai. I see he gave you Dranzer, fancy a beybattle?"

"Your on!" Smirked Layla. They both went outside and took their positions

"Heh, Tyson eh?" Said Kai inside Layla's head "No problem"

* * *

><p>Coming up in chapter three: The beybattle, Layla's video game addiction and staying up late with Rei.<p> 


End file.
